Numbuh One's Summer of Love (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Numbuh One's Summer of Love' is a summer special episode to during fun of the island of jungle. Vexacus sends two sea monsters with Pirantishead & Turbanshell. Skyla is kidnapped by Vexacus. can't Numbuh One save Skyla & defeat Vexacus, Pirantishead and Turbanshell. Shane's Karma * Repeated dreams, reminding him of an incident during his young, lead Shane into the woods, where he encounters an alien female being pursued by a deadly bounty hunter called Vexacus. What secret does this woman named Skyla have to the Red Ranger's destiny? Meanwhile, Tori has a birthday party, which is soon crashed by the Kelzaks, and Zurgane's latest Zord, now with Lightning Mode! * Shane learns of Skyla's intentions with reuniting with him after all these years, and protests this destiny, despite how it will give him added power, capable of defeating the now Lothor-aligned Vexacus. Elsewhere, Marah & Kapri hold a class reunion party on their uncle's ship. Meanwhile, the other Rangers must deal with Lothor's Lightning-Moded second Zord, that keeps stealing their Power Spheres! The Mutiny * The Ranger teens take part in a charity 4-wheeler race on Earth. But up on the moon, things are far from routine. Rita Repulsa and her Evil Space Aliens are taken by surprise when Lord Zedd, Rita's boss and evil overlord, returns to our galaxy! For her repeated failures, he has Rita banished to drift in space inside another Space Dumpster. With Goldar as his loyal General, Zedd takes over the Lunar Palace, and proceeds to give the Putty Patrollers an overpowered overhaul! These white-suited, Z-armored Putties are sent to face the Power Rangers, and prove to be more than formidable foe. Can our heroes find their weakspot in time? * Lord Zedd's first monster, Pirahntishead, now has control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord, commanding them to destroy the city. The Rangers watch helplessly, but all is not yet lost. Zordon & Alpha unveil a new set of five Zords, enhanced by the power of Thunder. Before they can fully bring these new Thunderzords to life, they must regain their old ones! * The only hope of regaining control of the Dinozords from Pirahntishead is Billy's latest invention. If they can get it to work, Zordon will then infuse each of the main five Dinozords with a lightning charge, causing them to morph into the mighty new Thunderzords! The Red Dragon, the Yellow Griffin, the Blue Unicorn, the Black Lion, and the Pink Firebird can then come together to form the Thunder Megazord. But will it be enough to defeat the power of Lord Zedd's Pirahntishead? Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull, saved by the Rangers for the umpteenth time, begin their quest to discover the secret identities of the Power Rangers! Green No More * Tommy & Kim witness a transmission from the future, featuring Tommy, powerless during a major battle. This heralds the results of Zordon & Alpha's tests, which reveal that he only has enough Green Ranger energies for one last battle. Meanwhile, five grim bullies show up at Angel Grove High. They're polar opposites of our heroes, right down to matching colored clothing! Lord Zedd plans to forcibly make them his Dark Rangers. He has the five bullies captured, and sends the Turbanshell monster down to attack the Power Rangers. Tommy's dwindling Green Ranger powers are to be siphoned off by Zedd's Green Crystal, with which he will not only destroy the Command Center, but power his Dark Rangers! * With his Dark Rangers assembled, Lord Zedd strips the Power Rangers of their Morphers, and releases them back to Earth. Unable to contact the Command Center thanks to the shrinking forcefield enveloping it, all looks bleak for our heroes. Tommy, still powerless and trapped in the Other World dimension, is chased by both both Turbanshell and Goldar! Even if he can find his inner strength, escape, and recover the remnants of his powers, this will be the last battle for the Green Ranger. Vexacus and his Monsters Vexacus (PRNS Morphinlegacy).jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Pirantishead.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Turbanshell.jpg Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Category:UK Category:Love Interests Category:Crossovers Category:Summer Episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Sea Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Villains